Captain Smek
Captain Smek, later known as D.J. Smek by the end of the film, is the true main antagonist (later a reformed character) in the DreamWorks film, Home, but a true villain and a recurring antagonist in the T.V. series, Home: Adventures with Tip and Oh. He is voiced by comedian Steve Martin, and was also the main protagonist in the short, Almost Home. History Backstory Years ago, the Gorg invited the Boov to a peace meeting. At the meeting, however, Smek ran away from the Gorg Commander, and the Boov with him, and took the next Gorg generation with him, which he called the "Shoosher", and the Gorg was their enemy ever since. During this time, all of the Gorg were wiped out of existence, with the Gorg Commander being the only survivor. The reason for this is unknown. Almost Home Captain Smek was the main protagonist in this short, despite being the main antagonist in the film. In this short, Captain Smek is trying to find his race, the Boov, a new home planet where they would be safe from the Gorg. As the Boov Mothership lures towards a foster planet that is green, lush, and full of hills and different colors, Captain Smek and his crew come to a planet by one of their ships, and come out, and Captain Smek announces to his crew-mates the place to forever be safe from their enemies. However, when Smek says, "Welcome home.", a giant worm-like monster comes out of the ground and tries to kill Smek and his crew-mates. Smek and his crew escapes to the ship, which then retreats back to the Boov Mothership. After that, Smek tells one of his crew-mates, Bernie, to "discover a planet I can discover". When the ship lands on the planet, the crew-mate says that it's all clear, but he gets grabbed by a dragon-like flying creature and taken away, and Captain Smek says, "Next!", and the ship retreats into the Boov Mothership. The mothership then comes to a completely volcanic planet, and lands on it. Smek says, "And this is Winter!" and groans as he and the Boov run back into the Mothership as it leaves. Then, Smek and his crew enter a planet with a huge amount of earthquakes. The ground gets torn apart, and Captain Smek and his crew escape to the Boov Mothership that has landed on the planet. The Boov Mothership then lands on a planet full of robots, but when the Boov arrive, the robots attack and try to kill them, repeatedly saying, "Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!" However, the Boov escape to the Mothership that has landed on the planet, and the mothership leaves. He and his crew-members then come into a very dark planet, where Smek sees the Boov escaping back into the Boov Mothership, and says, "Too dark?", but he realizes that the crew members are running away because of a carnivorous unicorn, which then growls at him. Smek runs away, and is then the last one to escape back to the Boov Mothership. More Coming Soon! Home Coming Soon! Trivia * He can be considered as a hero somewhat, as he was the main protagonist in Almost Home and later becoming an anti-hero in the feature film. * He is the fifth computer-animated villain to be an alien, the first being King Goobot, the second bekng Gallaxhar, the third being General Grawl, and the fourth being Lena Thackleman. However, unlike four of them, Smek isn't truly evil, and would do anything to protect the Boov from any certain threats. Gallery Smek.png|Captain Smek's Design 99 004.PNG|Smek turned red. Smek and Officer Kyle.PNG|Smek with Officer Kyle Home - Captain Smek telling Oh and Tip if they escape.PNG|"Did you really think you could escape?" Category:Villains Category:Reformed Characters Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Characters